


Lazy Sundays

by WrittenFire



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, I couldn't find Fili and Kili in the characters tag what the heck help, Kid Fic, M/M, Romance, Sappy, bagginshield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-27 23:52:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5069737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrittenFire/pseuds/WrittenFire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>It had taken time to turn their two fractured families into one healthy whole, but it was time Bilbo and Thorin would spend again and again if it meant they could all be together</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Sundays

**Author's Note:**

  * For [multipurposetoolguy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/multipurposetoolguy/gifts).



> So uh, this was originally intended to _just_ be a 'congratulations i'm so proud!!' drabble for my cousin but then it also turned into being a gift for myself too?? I dunno. She'll get what I mean, lol Anyways! My dear Cat, I'm so happy for you and your job having self! Enjoy some Bagginshield kid!fic sappy fluff :3
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit! Never ever.

There are few things in life Bilbo Baggins enjoys more than a quiet Sunday afternoon; being able to sit down with a good book and a nice cup of tea, forgetting about his worries for a while—it had always brought him peace. Bilbo never imagined that he would one day come to prefer the days when his tea was lukewarm and half-full, his novel of the moment set aside with the sweetest homemade bookmark sticking out of its pages and his favorite arm chair empty, his once beloved ritual set aside with hardly a thought.

Now a-days, his idea of a relaxing Sunday was to have a family picnic at the park, sitting on a blanket besides Thorin, arms pressed together and fingers linked as they watched the boys run around playing their imaginary games. It had taken time to turn their two fractured families into one healthy whole, but it was time Bilbo and Thorin would spend again and again if it meant they could all be together.

Turning to look at Thorin, Bilbo watched the emotions that danced over his face. He loved to watch it light up with joy and contentment, to hear the fondness in his voice as he interacted with their children. Sighing softly he laid his head on his shoulder, smiling when he felt a gentle kiss being pressed to his hair just a moment later. Watching his family play, Bilbo couldn't be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> So! It was extra sappy and drabble like and I hope you like it ^_^ Love you sweets!
> 
> Leave a comment, anyone? :)
> 
> -Written Fire.


End file.
